


Voodoo slave

by StarlightVixxen



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightVixxen/pseuds/StarlightVixxen
Summary: This is my first time writing a fanfic. I hope you enjoy.N-vampireLeo-vampireRavi - vampire hunterKen - antique shop ownerHongbin - voodoo dollHyuk -voodoo doll





	1. Chapter 1

The night wind was cool, as a silver haired figure walked the streets. His soft red eyes flicked about looking for a sign. As he found the small hex symbol in the door frame of an antique shop he smiled.  
The shop was recommended to him by his friend Taek. 

It was known to provide unique items for vampires. He was needing items for protection. His kind have been slowly exterminated over the last thousand years. Not that vampires did anything to warrant the hunt. Mortals we're just scared of people they didn't understand. 

We don't kill to feed ourselves. Just a mere few swallows is enough to sustain us for a year. Like all vampires, he had a lover to feed on. Blood is most sustaining when drunk during the height of passion. 

He opens the door and steps into a softly lit business. A tall dark haired young man looks up. 

"Hello, I'm Jaehwan. Everyone calls me Ken though. "

"I'm Hakyeon, but call me N. "

"Oh, your Leo's friend. He told me to expect you. Follow me please. "

Ken quietly walks down a hallway to a ornate oak door. Turns to face the wall to the left of the door. His hand finding a hidden switch in a carved rose. 

A soft click and a door swings open.  
They enter a hidden room full of wonders. 

"N feel free to look around. If you need anything just press this green button on the wall. "

N nods in understanding. Ken slips back out, closing the hidden door. 

Meanwhile across town, a man wakes up at dusk. He stretches running his hands through his bright orange hair.  
Walking to a nearby table, he checks a map of the city. 

He had Intel that two vampires lived here. Ravi's mission for the last four years was to exterminate every vampire. 

He wasn't like this till that fateful night when a vamp killed his sister and he couldn't help her. After that he worked out to build up his strength. Studied martial arts and weapons training. 

He has made a name for himself as a vampire hunter. He packs his silver knife in the small of his back and pistol in its holster before putting shirt and jacket on. 

Out the door he goes to start his hunt. 

N is wandering around the room when he spots two voodoo dolls in a glass case. Intrigued he goes to wall button and presses it. Within moments Ken is there. 

"I want the two voodoo dolls"

"I will get the papers for them and send them to you N. Will you take them now? "

N nodded, picked up the case and left. N was home in no time. He was excited to have these. All the magic books stated that voodoo dolls were powerful protectors and very rare.  
Carefully he took them out of the case, put them on the table and prepared to revive them. 

After several hours N was ready for the final step. Carefully with his nail he cut a line on his wrist to draw blood. He carefully dripped the blood on the dolls mouths. 

N felt a surge of power and a flash of light. After a few blinks, N noticed two young but well built men in front of him. 

"Thank you for reviving us. Allow us to serve your every need. " The first one said. He had a beautiful smile with big dimples. N noticed he had glass shards imbedded in his arms. 

The other boy who was tall. Even taller than Taek, N thought. He had wood like patches on his arms. 

"Yes thank you. It's been centuries since we have been called to serve. My name is Hyuk and this is my brother Hongbin. "

"My name is N. I have summoned you to protect me and my friend Leo. Word has come that there is a vampire hunter heading this way. "

"We will do everything in our power to do as you wish, as our new master. " Hongbin stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Ravi started to head to the night market. Here he can mingle and keep his ears open for any news about the vampires. It would be only a matter of time and he will have these two vampires destroyed. He went and found a seat at a table and ordered a beer. He nursed on that beer while carefully observing everyone. To a trained eye like him, humans had certain looks and behaviors that marked them as a lover to a vampire. These are who he targets to get to the vampires. A couple hours pass when he notices a young man that exhibits all the traits of a vampire lover. He observes this young man for awhile.

Ken decided to head to the night market to get something to eat since it was close to the shop. Oblivious to the man observing his every move. Ken finally decided on some ramen tonight. He wanted to hurry up and eat since Taek was coming to see him tonight. Even though he has helped vampires for many years he never thought he would be a lover to a vampire. It was something he quite enjoyed.

He made it back to the shop and headed to the hallway with the ornate oak door. He searched above the door frame for the hidden switch and triggered it. Inside was lit with soft candlelight. A large king size bed was in the corner near a fireplace with a rug in front of it and the fire. In the other corner was a very large sunken tub into the floor. Ken went over to make sure the water was warm and enough rose petals were floating in it.

Next he headed over to the middle of the room. This was Ken's favorite spot. There is a small table with many types of knives and blades on it. Every one razor sharp and glinting in the light. Next to the table is a wooden device in the shape of a X. There are leather straps at each of the ends. These are to hold the person in place. Ken had shivers down his back just thinking of the last time he had been strapped to the X and was under Taek's delicious torture. Just these thoughts brought desire and stiffness.

He quickly finished getting ready. He was completely nude except for his wonderful red snakeskin collar on his neck. He carefully knelt on the rug in front of the fireplace, his hands on his thighs, palms up and head down.

 

 About an hour later Leo comes in room. Ken can hear his soft breathing without looking up. He knows that Leo is at the bed watching. 

"You look wonderful there waiting for me. " Leo's quiet voice sounded like music to Ken. "Rise and go to the X"

Ken quietly rose to his feet. Leo was waiting at the X, in black leather pants looking like they were painted on and white shirt. Ken quickly gulped his passion down at the sight of Leo. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ken is carefully bound to the X with the leather straps. Leo teasing him with soft touches during this. 

Leo's soft voice penetrates Ken's ears. 

"The word is rovix"

Ken lowers his head in understanding. With a soft smile Leo picks up a small blade. Gently fingering the handle and testing the blade. He turns to Ken and caresses his chest with it. As Leo gets lower he can hear Ken's breathing become quicker and see his pulse quicken. Leo starts to feel his desire start to rise. He never thought that Ken would be able to arouse him this much.

As he reaches the top of Ken's thighs the blade starts to leave red trails behind it. Seeing the thin crimson trails excited Leo. Leo also knows that the pain Ken feels arouses both of them. Soft moans and gasps slips past Ken's soft lips. Leo puts the blade back on the table. As his fingers trail across the other knives he can hear Ken whimper. Choosing one that is longer and thinner, he turned back to Ken. He pressed the blade to Ken's hip, drawing it across bringing out a line of warm crimson fluid.

Ken loudly moaned, bringing Leos attention to Ken's cock. It was very hard and softly pulsing. Leo knew he was close, about time for him to feed. Carefully Leo took his shirt off, revealing hard toned abs to Ken. With a quick turn he went to the bed to put his shirt down. Ken's whimpered at Leos bubble butt in those leather pants that look like it was painted on. Leo came back to Ken.

"Are you ready my sweet. " Purred Leo

All Ken can do is moan, as his desire was so strong. Leo went to Ken. First sliding his fingers in the blood oozing from Ken's hip, then rubbing the head of Ken's cock with it. A long groan escaped Ken's mouth. Leo knew he was about to come. At the moment Ken starts to come, Leo bites down on his hip and slowly drinks several gulps. Leo finishes drinking as Ken comes back to his senses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short. ive kind of hit a minor writers block. please let me know what you think of my story so far and any ideas you might have.

Leo unstraps Ken from the X. Carefully carrying him bridal style to the tub. Leo places Ken carefully in the water. The water soothes Ken's cuts. After a calming wash Leo picks Ken and takes him to the bed to sleep.

Outside Ravi makes note of the shop. He has figured this is where the vampires lover works and lives. He starts to mentally make plans to watch this place.

N is sitting in his suede chair with his two voodoo dolls at his feet. Hongbin and Hyuk are eating. They have been discussing plans on protecting N and Leo. Lucky voodoo dolls have no need for sleep. It's been decided that Hyuk will stay with N and Hongbin will stay with Leo. N is lost in his thoughts about Leo.

He knows Leo would never agree to this but N doesn't want his friend hurt. A shop keeper in the night market sent a message that a stranger has been watching the antique shop. This must be the hunter. N knows that Leo is there. He doesn't pry into his friends life, which is why he has never got to know Ken. Ken makes Leo happy and that's enough for N. But word of the hunter made N to go there. N is scared he was followed there and he caused Leo to be in danger. He must be very worried cause N is startled when Hyuk asks him what's he's worried about to be chewing his lip raw.

"Nothing, sweetie. Just wondering how Leo will react. He doesn't think he needs a bodyguard. "

Hongbin just sat there staring. What kind of person has he been told to protect, he thought. He turned to N.

"Do you think he's going to accept having protection if you told him about the hunter?"

At that moment Leo just happened to walk in the door. He stopped and glared at the two men on the floor in front of N. If he brought home new pets thinking I will want to play, he is dead Leo thought to himself. Hyuk and Hongbin both just huddled there not knowing what to do after seeing those eyes glare down at them. Man if the old saying looks can kill was true, then they knew they would be dead. N just smiled softly knowing what was going through Leo's mind. N stood up to welcome his friend.

"No Leo, these are our protectors while we sleep. A vampire hunter has been spotted in our area."

With a scoff, Leo turns on his heels and heads to his room. He takes a shower and gets ready for bed. He has a lot to think on after what N just told him. If there is a hunter near them then Ken is not safe. He steps out of the bathroom fresh from his shower to see one of the young men sitting at the foot of his bed on the floor.

Hongbin heard a noise and turned his head to look. His jaw just about dropped to the floor. Leo was standing there, nude with water droplets glistening off his toned abs and  bright red hair. Hongbin gulped his shock down. It has been forever for him but he can tell by looking at Leo that he has someone in his life already.

Leo just stares at him before walking to the bed and sitting down.

Softly, almost to the point Hongbin couldn't hear him. " What is your name?"

"Hongbin sir."

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

In the other bedroom, N is laying in bed with Hyuk snuggled up in the crook of his shoulder. He is absentmindedly lightly running his fingers across the bark patches on Hyuk's upper arm. Hyuk is mentally thinking that he is glad he is with N and not Leo. Leo is so scary and he hopes Hongbin is ok with him. As is sensing what Hyuk is thinking N gave him a squeeze.

"Hongbin is fine Hyukkie. Leo make look scary but underneath he really is caring. He has had a human lover for the last five years now. That is very unusual for our kind. We don't like to form attachments to mortals since they die before us."

Hyuk is soothed by N's words and starts to mentally prepare for everything that needs to be done. Due to their curses, the voodoo dolls and talk to each other mentally.

(Hongbin, are you there? You okay?)

(Yeah Hyuk I'm fine. Leo isn't so bad. He went right to sleep.)

(That's good. As soon as N is asleep we need to talk in the living room.)

(No problem)

It was just an hour later when Hyuk and Hongbin were able to meet in the living room. They had papers and maps scattered on the table in front of them. They have been going over ideas trying to figure out the best way to protect the vampires. After a little bit of pillow talk from N, Hyuk figured out that the lover of Leo is no other than Ken. The owner of the antique store they have been at for the last hundred years. After going through the plans, they figured it would be best to be at the shop. Now to try and convince the vampires at dusk.

"Hey Hyuk, do you think they have a hand mirror around here?"

"Yeah I saw one in N's room." He gets up and goes to N's room to grab the mirror.

"what are you going to do with the mirror Binnie"

"I'm going to check out the antique store"

Hyuk hands him the mirror and sits down. Knowing that Hongbin is going to use his curse to project himself in the glass at the antique store. This is difficult and energy consuming so Hyuk keeps very quiet and gets comfortable. Hongbin looks into the mirror with a very intent gaze. Slowly the brightness leaves his eyes as his astral form goes to the mirrors in the store. He carefully goes to each one checking each room. So far so quiet he thinks to himself. Ken is in the public mortal store. Hongbin decides to go to the storefront glass to look out in the area. As he does he sees a man sitting at a table across the street, staring directly at him. He gives a smirk out of the corner of his mouth, touches his eye and points at Hongbin. As if to tell him that hes been spotted. Hongbing quickly goes back to his body.

"SHIT"

Hyuk suddenly jumps up, startled by the shout from his friend.

"Whats going on Hongbin?"

"The hunter is watching the store and he saw me in the glass."

"Damn, How many hours left till dusk?"

"3"

While staying quiet to not wake the sleeping vampires, they start moving everything they need to the store. Luckly the vampires are on a first floor flat with a small garden. With Hyuks earth ability they can travel underground to the store, so the hunter cant see them. They know that in the basement of the shop is a small patch of bare earth. Large enough for two grown men to stand on. By the time the time they were done the vampires were waking up.

"What the hell is going on in here?? " N is very vocal

"N and Leo, can you both please sit. We need to talk to you." Hyuk says sternly.

Both vampires sit on the couch and look at the dolls with confusion.

"Last night I used my curse to check on the antique store. The hunter has been watching it and saw me in the glass. He knows hes been spotted."

As this is being told Leo lets out a sharp hiss and rises. He looks like he is about to go on a rampage and kill everything in his path. Hyuk and N both hold him down.

"With Hyuks curse, we have been taking only the important items to the store. Well make our stand there, so that everyone can be protected at once."

Leo calms down some at hearing this. He is mentally thinking on how to protect Ken.

"Well I guess we should make a quick coffee and head over to the shop. Can we all the way you took our stuff? And does Ken know?" N asks Hyuk

"Yes I can get everyone over there but it will take three trips, I can only do one at a time. And Ken doesn't know yet. We wanted you guys to be the ones to tell him. We left all the stuff hidden in the basement where he is to scared to go."

Just a half hour later, everyone was ready to go. It was decided that Hyuk would take Leo first. This way Leo can explain everything to Ken and get an extra room prepared for N. After another thirty minutes everyone was the shop. Ken had put everyone in a back room to talk. He went to the front of the store to start locking up.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

This is going to be a fun hunt. Ravi thought to himself. They have a voodoo doll protecting them. He has only read about them and their curse abilities. He knows he is on the right track if there is a voodoo doll here. The human has to leave to eat and get food, so he works out a plan to take him and lure the vampires out.

Ken enters the back room and immediately sees a beautiful young man with dimples when he smiles at Leo's feet. He starts to scowl as he goes to Leo. Leo looks up as Ken comes to him. He is taken aback at the scowl on Kens face. Then he remembers Hongbin was sitting at his feet. He glances at N and with a simple nod from N, gets up and takes Ken to their bedroom down the hall.

As soon as Leo closes the door he grabs Ken by his chin and pulls him closer. Leo leans in a kisses Ken deeply. After a minute or so, Leo back up. Kens faces is cute when flushed with desire. His pouty lips are swollen and red from the kiss.

"Ken you have nothing to fear. N got these voodoo dolls to protect us from the hunter. They actually found out about us from N. It was their idea to be here to protect all of us. So don't be mad."

Ken felt a little embarrassed by his reaction but was happy and nodded to Leo.

"We better get back to the meeting."

Ken follows Leo back out and they enter the meeting and sit down. Hongbin just glances at them and goes back to talking to N and Hyuk. From what Ken sees it looks like they have everything figured out.

"Hey Ken"

Ken looks up and sees that Hyuk is talking to him.

"Yeah"

"We cant afford for you to leave the store at all. The hunter has been observing you and we think he might try to grab to you to bring out Leo."

Leo suddenly looks very surprised. He grabs Kens hand and holds it tight.

"So far, we think he only knows of one voodoo doll and not two, which is good for us." Piped up N

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

There was about three hours left before dawn. Ken and Leo decided to go to their bedroom. Ken told N and the others where there was another room they could use that would keep N safe from daylight. N thanked Ken and then with the dolls headed off to that room.

N entered the room. It was large, with a large four poster bed in one corner. There was also a large in floor tub, big enough for four people There was a fire going in the fireplace. N was enjoying the room. Ken sure had a nice set up. Suddenly N saw on the wall near the bed, something that made him have a huge grin. Lined up on the wall next to the bed is a smorgasbord of toys. In another corner he sees  what looks like a sawhorse, but its padded in black leather. There are metal rings attached to each leg about a third of the way down. As he is looking at the toys, the dolls were checking out the tub, and talking about how big it was.

"Hyuk, Hongbin, come here please" they suddenly heard N say with a stern voice they hadn't heard before. They both turn to see N standing in front of the fire with a strange device in front of him. They walk to him and he takes Hongbin by his wrist places him across the bar. N takes a length of soft velvet rope and ties Hongbin wrist to one ring next to him. After he ties one leg to the other ring. Hyuk is placed next to Hongbin in the same position and tied the same way. Afterwards, N takes a third rope and ties the two together in the middle. He walks around the two admiring his handiwork. He goes back to the wall to take down a short thin crop. The kind like you see people use with horses. He started walking around the device, running the crop lightly across the backs of the guys.  N can see them start to slowly flush with desire at this.

"Hmmmm, we might have to get you some more clothes tomorrow. I don't think yours will survive tonight."

At the end of this comment, N spanks Hyuk with the crop. A low moan escapes his lips. N next goes to Hongbin, he see the muscles twitch but not a sound comes from him. Next N heads over to the wall and grabs the scissors. Mentally reminding himself to tell Leo thank you for the set up. Using the scissors, he cuts the pants off both dolls. Seeing their naked butts twitch makes N flush with longing. But he knows this will have to be a short session. Dawn will be here in a couple hours and he has to sleep.

Going to the wall he pulls down a long flogger. This will allow him to do both butts at once.

"I want you to count after each spanking."

As soon as he said this he let one smack go. The sound of the leather strips hitting bare skin made a crisp snap sound. Both dolls said one. This continued until they reached twenty. The dolls asses were nice and red. It was obvious that they enjoyed it as both dolls, had erections that were twitching. They both were ready to cum. Seeing the strain the guys were under N decided they had enough for tonight and said they were allowed to cum. N started spanking again several times in quick succession, just enough that the pleasure allowed both to cum at the same time.

N was very pleased. He untied both dolls and told them to go take a bath and clean up. While they  were cleaning up in the tub, N went about cleaning up the room and found a couple pairs of spare pants. He then climbed into the bed to sleep.

"There are pants for you guys. I am going to sleep now. I will see you at dusk." N gave each doll a gentle kiss before going to bed.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Ken woke up around noon snuggled in Leos arms. He carefully untangles himself and gets out of bed. While getting dressed, he decides he needs to head to the store and stock up on food. He knew Leo and N didn't need to eat but he does and probably also the dolls. He carefully cracks the door open, looking through the crack he sees no one around. He quietly heads out the front door.

Ravi who has been sitting at a table watching, notices Ken leaving. He gets up and starts to follow him. Ken goes to several places and gets food. He decided he has enough for now and heads down a side street to head back to the shop. Ravi pulls out a small syringe out of his pocket and gets it ready. He quietly gets right behind Ken and uses the syringe on his upper arm. Ken whirls around and with fear in his eyes he sees Ravi. At this time his eyes close and he falls to the ground unconscious from the drug. Ravi picks him up and heads out to the room he's been staying in. In his room, he makes sure Ken is bound and gagged to a chair, then he decides to lay down for a bit. It wont be dusk for a few more hours so he has time.

Several hours have passed and Leo and N woke up. Leo starts looking around for Ken. He goes to find the others to ask them.

"Have you guys seen Ken anywhere. I cant find him."

All three of them suddenly look up concerned.

"No we haven't" Hongbin said. "We thought he has been sleeping with you. While you guys were sleeping, we gathered supplies and set up defenses."

Leo's face starts to scrunch in anger. N seeing this tells the dolls to start searching for Ken. They head out of the room to start searching.

"Leo, we will find him ok."

Leo just nods his head and heads back to his room. He is mad but also very worried. Ken was told not to leave so why did he do it. He is going to have to figure out how to punish him when he is found. N is with the dolls in the meeting room. Hyuk looks up at N.

"I found the spot where Ken was taken. Hongbin now is going to windows and looking around. Its obvious that the hunter grabbed him and carried him away."

Elsewhere, Ken wakes up and realizes he is tied up and blindfolded. He cant smell Leo nearby so its not for play. The smells and sounds are so foreign to him. Panic and fear start to fill him. He starts moving his hands trying to free himself when he hears a soft noise like movement.

"I have those tied to where you cant escape" the mysterious deep voice says

Ravi has been laying on the bed watching his prisoner. He can see why the vampire has kept him for feeding. The shopkeepers plump lips just ask to be bruised. His soft butterscotch colored hair falling haphazardly in his face just begging to be stroked. Ravi suddenly hits the wall, causing Ken to jump and walks out. He cant keep this up. He will never get his job done if he doesn't focus.

As Ravi walks out of the room, a face suddenly appears in the window. The eyes light up and is suddenly gone. Hongbin returns to his body to let the others know what he found. He excitedly runs to them and tells them Ken is safe but he didn't see the hunter with him. They quickly get their stuff together and head out. As they near the place they find a place to hide and watch the room. After a couple hours they saw him leave again. Three of them quickly went to the room to get Ken while Hyuk stayed to watch for the hunter.

They got to the room, Leo and Hongbin untied Ken. N looked around the notes for info about the hunter. He found his personal diary, being a speed reader he was able to find out a lot of information. It seems he only became a hunter because his sister was killed by a rouge vampire. Ns heart ached for the pain this hunter must be feeling. He also discovered his name is Ravi. They all quickly took off before being caught by Ravi.

In a matter of a short time they were back at the shop. Leo dragged Ken straight to their bedroom without a word to anyone. The three just looked at each other and shrugged. Knowing not to get in Leo's way when he was upset.

The door closed behind them when Leo grabbed Ken and literally picked him up and threw him onto the bed. Ken saw how upset Leo was in his eyes and gulped. Leo just climbed into the bed with Ken and held him close while softly crying into Ken's shoulder. Ken wrapped his arms around him and held tight. They went to sleep like this till the next night.

The others were in their room discussing their next plan. N was telling them about the information that he discovered in Ravi's diary.

"That's so sad about his sister." Hyuk whispered

"Well it explains why he hunts us, but to blame all of us on a rogue vampire is not right. We need to do something about it." N fumed.

Since there was five hours left of nightfall they decided to head back to try and talk to Ravi. They find him fuming in his room at the fact Ken was missing. He turned to them with fire in his eyes.

"Hey calm down a bit Ravi. Were here to talk to you." N softly said

"I don't need to talk to anyone. I am only here to kill the vampires."

Hyuk and Hongbin grab Ravi and hold him down on the bed. N walks over to him with thick leather straps and bind him to the bed so he cant move.

"I need to remember to thank Leo for these" N chuckled

"Now Ravi, I understand your reason for killing us. I am truly sorry about your sister. But killing all of us for the pain you have from one rogue vampire isn't going to help you."

"I don't give a rats ass about helping me or not. I want every one of you dead for good to protect others." Ravi snarled

"Tsk Tsk, and we were here to help you."

"I don't want your help, get me out of these so I can kill you."

The following night is a full moon. As it nears the highest peak in the night sky there is a strange noise from Ravi's room. He suddenly opens his eyes.

 

They are not his normal eyes though.............

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
